Un futuro juntos
by Helena Noemi Blanca Mary Anne
Summary: perdido como estaba en un mundo donde el no podía ser el mismo, Harry descubrirá que pedir ayuda no es malo. Y que pase lo que pase nunca hay que perder la esperanza.


**alertas: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la increíble y maravillosa escritora J. K. Rowling, que en mi opinión personal fue muy abstracta en relación con los derechos de los niños. posible slash chico/ chico si no os gusta no lo leáis.

**por favor:** es mi primera historia, no había sabido como hacer esto antes, así que opinar y decirme si me dejo algo que poner, o si tenéis sugerencia de como mejorarlo. Sed mortalmente sinceros.

**gracias:** a LizTaylor160 por su sugerencia de como iba a poder criticar algo, ademas de mi gusto por las buenas historias, si no escribía una yo misma.

* * *

**Solido: una caricia, un abrazo, un beso.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Harry no sabía dónde estaba. Eso le quedo claro tan pronto como su mirada se aclaró lo suficiente para ver su alrededor.

Se encontraba en una sala de grandes dimensiones, toda cubierta de libros salvo por los dos sillones y la mesa que estaban posicionados delante de esa reconfortante chimenea con el vivo fuego. Más estanterías de las que había visto antes en una habitación, incluida la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ambos sillones le llamaron la atención también. Sus colores sobre todo. Porque a pesar de estar seguro de que nunca antes había estado allí, estos le eran ligeramente familiares. Uno era rojo y el otro verde.

Cliché podría haber pensado, si el rojo hubiera sido realmente el rojo de Gryffindor o el verde se pareciera remotamente al tan odiado verde Slytherin. Curiosamente el verde, estaba bastante seguro, era del color de sus ojos por la mañana cuando nada más despertar habría los ojos. Y el rojo no sabía muy bien cómo definirlo, hasta que se le vino a la mente la imagen de unos ojos de exactamente ese color, intenso, cautivador y decididamente, despiadado como la sangre; se dijo a sí mismo, sin llegar a creérselo ni el, por eso se sentó en él, relajado como había estado todo ese tiempo sabiendo, en el fondo, que nada malo podía pasarle en ese lugar.

Un movimiento en el sitio que había ocupado antes él le llamo la atención. Una figura se estaba materializando, no sabía de otra forma para definir esta situación.

Era un hombre, alto, de tez nívea y complexión delgada, como el pero bastante más alto. No es que eso fuera difícil. Pensó con resquemor para sí mismo.

Sus ojos fueron los que le dieron la pista para saber quién era. Rojos. Se preguntó por qué seguía sin tener miedo, o porque ni siquiera había hecho el intento de sacar la varita del porta varitas que llevaba en el antebrazo, pero una vez más sus instintos le dijeron que no era necesario. Algo curioso cuando estaba claro que la persona que estaba con él en la habitación era había intentado matarlo cuatro veces, aunque en esta ocasión estuviera en su forma humana.

Se había pasado todo el verano soñando con él, bueno vale, tal vez no habían sido sueños pero él había estado dormido en todo momento mientras observaba esas cosas. Todavía no sabía por qué no se lo había dicho a nadie. Aunque para ser franco consigo mismo no es como si tuviera a alguien con quien hablar.

Todo por culpa de ese viejo entrometido. No había tenido bastante con joder su infancia sino que ahora se dedicaba a alejarlo de las personas importantes para él. Debía reconocer que se había esperado ese movimiento pero no que lo haría tan pronto. Sin embargo las pruebas eran claras, todas las cartas que había recibido, desde el fin de su cuarto y desastroso año, contenían las palabras: "Dumbledore cree…, Dumbledore dice…, Dumbledore piensa…" Pfff, como si no tuviera bastante ya con el viejo al tener que aguantarlo y fingir que lo idolatraba durante todo el año escolar mientras este inventaba una nueva forma de "entrenarlo para las batallas venideras" intentos de asesinato más bien en su opinión.

La figura realizo un movimiento, y el dejo de divagar en pensamientos amargos para centrarse en el ser que, ahora tangible, miraba a su alrededor curioso observándolo todo.

* * *

espero que os guste :)


End file.
